sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Black Doom
– przywódca pozaziemskiej rasy kosmitów - Black Arms, a także jeden ze stwórców Shadowa. Jest głównym antagonistą w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Black Doom jest okrutnym i wiecznie łaknącym potęgi kosmitą. Sprawuje nieograniczoną władzę nad swoimi poddanymi. Jego główną bazą operacyjną jest Czarna Kometa, która co 50 lat pojawia się w pobliżu Ziemi. Celem Black Dooma jest zniewolenie ludzkości i wykorzystanie jej jako pokarmu dla swoich larw. Historia Przeszłość Wiadomo że Black Doom żył już ponad 2000 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry Shadow the Hedgehog. Od dłuższego czasu obserwował Ziemię, na której powierzchnię przeniósł Glyphic Canyon - świątynie Black Arms, które w przyszłości mogłyby posłużyć jako flota wojenna. Jednak nie mógł dokonać inwazji na planetę, ponieważ brakowało mu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Klejnoty te znajdowały się wówczas na powierzchni Ziemi. Dzięki nim, Black Doom mógłby zdobyć moc potrzebną do przebicia Czarnej Komety przez atmosferę. Projekt Shadow 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z Shadow the Hedgehog, Profesor Gerald Robotnik pracował, na zlecenie rządu Zjednoczonej Federacji, nad formułą nieśmiertelności. W trakcie prac napotkał jednak pewne trudności, które zahamowały rozwój projektu. W tej sytuacji, profesor nawiązał kontakt z Czarną Kometą. Wyczuwając szansę zdobycia Szmaragdów Chaosu, Black Doom zaproponował profesorowi swoje DNA, które posłużyłoby do stworzenia Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. W zamian oczekiwał od naukowca siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Gerald obiecał je dostarczyć za 50 lat.Black Doom i Black Arms opuścili następnie Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, na której profesor stworzył czarnego jeża Shadowa. Black Doom spodziewał się, że stwór posłuży mu w przyszłości za agenta, który dostarczy szmaragdy. Shadow the Hedgehog 50 lat później Czarna Kometa znowu pojawiła się w pobliżu Ziemi. Black Doom wysłał swoją armię na powierzchnię planety, po czym wysłał Doom's Eye do Shadowa. Rozkazał mu zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu i przynieść je na Czarną Kometę. Na wielu poziomach Black Doom wysyłał swoje oko, aby wydawało polecenia. Digital Circuit Jeśli Jeśli Shadow zastosuje się do rozkazów Black Dooma w Westopolis, to przywódca kosmitów wyśle swój hologram na spotkanie z czarnym jeżem. Black Doom wyśle Shadowa to wirtualnego świata, w celu zniszczenia matrycy odpowiadającej za komunikację na świecie. Glyphic Canyon Jeśli Shadow nie zastosuje się do rozkazów Black Dooma w Westopolis, to przywódca kosmitów wyśle swój hologram na spotkanie z czarnym jeżem. Black Doom będzie zdziwiony tym że Shadow nie pamięta nic, nawet swojego stwórcy. Za karę Black Doom przeniesie Shadowa do Glyphic Canyon, aby ten aktywował dla niego starożytne świątynie. Lethal Highway Po spustoszeniu Westopolis Doom's Eye wycofuje się w celu zlokalizowania trzeciego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Shadow może podążyć za okiem i uciec z miasta. Po ukończeniu poziomu, Doom's Eye przywołuje Black Bulla, aby ten powstrzymał Sonica i Shadowa przed zdobyciem szmaragdu. Prison Island Black Doom wysłał Doom's Eye na pokrytą toksynami wyspę, w celu nadzorowania uwalniania czarnych kosmitów z więzienia. Aby tego dokonać, Shadow musi wyeliminować wszystkie roboty GUN. Central City W przypadku gdy Shadow przyłączy się do Black Arms i wstąpi na całkowicie złą ścieżkę. Hologram Black Dooma zarządzi atak na Central City, któremu będzie przewodzić Shadow. The Doom Widząc zagubionego Shadowa Black Doom ukaże mu wizję z jego przeszłości: Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK podczas ataku GUN. Black Doom rozkaże czarnemu jeżowi zniszczyć tych, którzy odpowiadali za śmierć Marii. Sky Troops Ze świątyń w Glyphic Canyon powstała flota Black Arms. Na jej drodze stanęła jednak flota Doktora Eggmana. Black Doom we własnej osobie opisuje Shadowowi swoją flotę, po czym znika każąc mu zniszczyć siły naukowca. Mad Matrix Black Doom wysłał Doom's Eye do cyberprzestrzeni Eggmana. Oko poprosiło Shadowa o pomoc w wysadzeniu cyberprzestrzeni w komputerze doktora, poprzez zdetonowanie bomb ustawionych na obwodach elektronicznych. Death Ruins Doom's Eye sugeruje Shadowowi ucieczkę z dżungli, w której Black Arms wpadli w zasadzkę sił GUN. Pod koniec poziomu oko przywołuje Black Bulla, aby ten przygotował Shadowa do rytuału pomyślności. The ARK Black Doom przenosi siebie i Shadowa w kosmos, aby dokonać ataku na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Po skończeniu poziomu Black Doom wystrzeli z Armaty Zaćmienia w Central City. Air Fleet Black Doom i Shadow obserwują ewakuację Prezydenta na pokład floty GUN. Przywódca kosmitów rozkazuje czarnemu jeżowi zaatakować flotę i zabić głowę państwa ludzi. Space Gadget Doom's Eye prosi Shadowa o pomoc w wyeliminowaniu systemów obronnych Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, co pozwoli kosmitom podbić stację. GUN Fortress Doom's Eye przekazuje Shadowowi wiadomość od Black Dooma, w której przywódca kosmitów domaga się od Shadowa zniszczenia trzech głównych komputerów bazy GUN, co uczyni ludzi bezbronnymi. Jeśli Shadow zignoruje rozkazy Black Dooma to przywódca kosmitów pojawi się we własnej osobie i postanowi nauczyć jeża posłuszeństwa. Po pokonaniu Black Doom powie że to jeszcze nie koniec i że Black Arms znowu powstaną. Black Comet Black Doom każe Shadowowi wrócić na Czarną Kometę aby wyeliminować siły GUN, które przypuściły atak. Cosmic Fall Doom's Eye proponuje Shadowowi znaleźć szósty Szmaragd Chaosu, zanim Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zawali się. Jeśli Shadow i Vector dostaną się do pokoju komputerowego to Black Doom potwierdzi że jest stwórcą czarnego jeża. Później stanie do walki z Shadowem, aby raz na zawsze wybić mu z głowy ideologię ludzi. Po pokonaniu Black Doom powie że to jeszcze nie koniec i że Black Arms znowu powstaną. Final Haunt Black Doom poprosi Shadowa o pomoc we włączeniu osłon Czarnej Komety, aby zapobiec atakowi GUN. Jeśli jednak Shadow i Sonic zaatakują go, to Black Doom postanowi ich zniszczyć. Po pokonaniu Black Doom powie że to jeszcze nie koniec i że Black Arms znowu powstaną. Last Story W Last Story Shadow przy Shadow zebrał w końcu siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i zjawił się z nimi na Czarnej Komecie. Kiedy zamierzał je oddać Black Dooomowi zjawili się Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge i Eggman. Kazali oni nie oddawać kosmitom szmaragdów, ponieważ w ich planach jest zniszczenie Ziemi. Jednak Black Doom zabrał szmaragdy i wykonał na nich Kontrolę Chaosu, która teleportowała kometę na powierzchnię Ziemi. Black Doom rozpoczął wykonywanie swojego ostatecznego planu. Kometa zaczęła się zagnieżdżać i emitowała toksyczny gaz. Black Doom wyjawił następnie swój układ z Geraldem i to że stworzył Shadowa. Aby zatrzymać przyjaciół Sonica rozpylił paraliżujący gaz. Shadow okazał się jednak być na niego odporny. Black Doom wycofał się w głąb Czarnej Komety. Kiedy Shadow go dogonił, Black Doom próbował przejąć kontrolę nad jego umysłem. Jednak nagle aktywowała się stara transmisja Geralda Robotnika. Shadow dowiedział się z niego że sposobem na zniszczenie Czarnej Komety jest oddanie strzału z Armaty Zaćmienia. Czarny jeż ostatecznie wyzwolił się spod kontroli Black Dooma, kiedy usłyszał głos Marii. Kiedy chciał zniszczyć Black Dooma, kosmita wykonał kolejną Kontrolę Chaosu i zniknął. Okazało się że transformował się w Devil Dooma. Devil Doom i Super Shadow stoczyli ostatni pojedynek. Zakończył się zwycięstwem Shadowa i śmiercią Black Dooma oraz zniszczeniem całej Czarnej Komety. Charakterystyka Osobowość Black Doom jest okrutnym i sadystycznym tyranem. Jest bezwzględnym przywódcą, która za nic ma sobie życie, nawet jego własnej armii. Spośród wszystkich ras, Black Doom najbardziej nienawidzi ludzi i nie okazuje im żadnego szacunku. Przywódca kosmitów uważa, że ludzkość jest pełna głupców, którzy popełniają zbrodnie przeciwko samym sobie. Jedynym, według Dooma, przydatnym zastosowaniem ludzi będzie ich wykorzystanie jako pokarmu dla larw Black Arms. Z kolei planeta zamieszkiwana przez ludzi nigdy nie ujrzy słońca i przestanie być błękitna. Black Doom ma niezaspokojony głód potęgi. Jego plany podboju Ziemi polegają na czymś więcej niż kontrolowaniu samej planety. Najważniejsi są ludzie, którzy posłużą za pokarm dla jego armii. Jednak podbój Ziemi może być tylko pierwszym krokiem do podboju całego świata. Black Doom gardzi nawet własną rasą, a w szczególności Shadowem. Mimo że deklaruje, że jego intencje wobec czarnego jeża są jak najlepsze, w rzeczywistości Shadow ma być tylko narzędziem do wykonania woli Black Dooma. Rozkazy mają być bezwzględnie wykonywanie, inaczej Black Doom ukarze buntowników i dezerterów. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych złoczyńców z serii, Black Doom nie posiada żadnego poczucia humoru. Jest mocno arogancki i uznaje się za najpotężniejsza istotę w całym wszechświecie, mówiąc że jest także nieśmiertelny. W trakcie swojego ostatniego pojedynku, Black Doom zostawił Szmaragdy Chaosu, myśląc że już mu się nie przydadzą. Popełnił jednak błąd, ponieważ Shadow wykorzystał je do transformacji w Super Shadowa. Podczas pojedynku Black Doom przyznał, że nie docenił mocy szmaragdów. Jednak nawet w momencie śmierci, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć że we wszechświecie istnieje ktoś potężniejszy niż on sam. Wygląd Black Doom ma postać lewitującego ciała bez nóg. Na głowie posiada odchodzące na boki rogi, a także trójkę czerwonych oczu. Nosi na sobie czarno-złotą, znoszoną szatę. Pokrywają ją liczne ozdobniki w postaci wisiorków i naszyjników z różnymi symbolami. Moce i umiejętności Black Doom jest jedną z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie. Jego umiejętności sprawiają, że przywódca kosmitów jest groźnym przeciwnikiem. Główną umiejętnością Black Dooma jest lewitacja. Kosmita nie posiada nóg i cały czas unosi się nad ziemią, chyba że opadnie z siły. Z Black Doomem jest również powiązane jego trzecie oko ''- Doom's Eye. Jest to latający stwór z mackami, który służy jako posłaniec kosmity. Potrafi latać w powietrzu, przemawiać przez Black Dooma i ukazywać projekcje holograficzne. Black Doom do perfekcji opanował Kontrolę Chaosu, którą przekazał Shadowowi. Kosmita może ją wykorzystywać, bez potrzeby posiadania szmaragdów, do teleportowania siebie lub mniejszych obiektów. Jeśli posiada wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, to wykonana Kontrola Chaosu przybiera bardzo potężną formę i jest w stanie teleportować całe ciała niebieskie. Black Doom potrafi korzystać z mocy szmaragdów w taki sposób, aby klejnoty nie rozpraszały się po jej użyciu. Wśród bitewnych umiejętności Black Dooma można znaleźć: strzelanie meteorami, ognistymi pociskami w kształcie półkola, a także fioletowymi dyskami które suną po ziemi i odbijają się od ścian. Black Doom może również stwarzać holograficzne iluzje samego siebie, które same wykonują ataki i są odporne na ciosy. Do innych umiejętności kosmity należy kontrola umysłu nad organizmami, w których żyłach płynie krew Black Arms, a także telepatia. Black Doom jest w pełni odporny na paraliżujący gaz kosmitów i zabójczą ciecz znajdującą się w Czarnej Komecie. Ma również moc ukazywania innym postaciom wizji z przeszłości. Transformacje Devil Doom Devil Doom to ostateczna transformacja Black Dooma, którą przywódca kosmitów może osiągnąć dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Transformacja ta utrzymuje się stale i nie musi być zasilana energią pierścieni. Devil Doom jest znacznie większy od Black Dooma, posiada skrzydła, dwie głowy wyrastające po przeciwnych stronach tułowia, długie ręce, a nogi zastępuje okrągłe ciało. Pomiędzy poszczególnymi głowami może przemieszczać się Doom's Eye. Devil Doom posiada bardzo potężne zdolności. Może wykonywać Kontrolę Chaosu do teleportowania się w różne miejsca. Potrafi unosić wokół siebie pobliskie obiekty i gruzy, oraz rzucać nimi jak pociskami. Może ziać ogniem i generować wokół siebie meteory, które strzelają laserami. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Black Arms Wrogowie * Shadow the Hedgehog * Gerald Robotnik * Maria Robotnik * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Rouge the Bat * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Doktor Eggman * GUN * Prezydent * Dowódca GUN Galeria ShadowGuideBookKoncept5.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog'' Black Doom koncept.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Black Doom.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Black Doom art 2.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Ciekawostki * Black Doom, w formie Devil Dooma, jest pierwszym (i jak dotąd ostatnim) bossem w serii, którego Super Shadow pokonuje samotnie. * Sposób w jaki Devil Doom spada po klęsce w walce z Super Shadowem jest podobny do tego, w jaki Metal Overlord spadł po pokonaniu przez Team Super Sonic. Kategoria:Black Arms Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Projekt Shadow